Cellular telecommunication networks are based on the ability to provide continuous radio coverage over large geographical areas. This is achieved by the deployment of Radio Base Stations (RBS), each transmitting radio signals and providing radio coverage to a specific area. The radio coverage of a network is the front line and the connecting chain between the subscribers and the network services.
It is well known that radio coverage of a cellular telecommunication network is one of the most costly and limited resources in the network, and is also subject to much interference. Therefore, it is of great importance to utilize the radio resources of the network with high efficiency. Optimal utilization of the network's radio resources can greatly improve network radio coverage, traffic capacity and overall Quality of Services (QOS) and can save network operators significant operational and capital expenses.
Cellular network operators are required and expected by customers to provide the best possible quality of services. Constant maintenance and optimization of a cellular communication network constitutes a major portion of a network operators' budget and is a complicated task which requires trained engineers, advanced systems and tools. Additionally, a growing demand for more coverage, traffic capacity, new services and quality of service, requires network operators to have better and more precise solutions to meet current demands.
Nowadays, network operators have at their disposal, a number of methods to analyze radio coverage for the purpose of optimization and maintenance of the network, examples of such a method being:                i. Employing radio propagation models, which are simulated mathematical calculations of radio coverage provided by cells of the network. The method of radio propagation does not take into account the actual radio coverage conditions that exist in the Service Area of each cell and could be very inaccurate, costly, and quickly become out-dated due to changes in the network.        ii. Collection and analysis of radio measurements and Key Performance Indicators (KPI) provided by Mobile Stations (MS) to the Radio Base Station (RBS) or the Radio Network Controller (RNC) during a communication session. Such a method has many drawbacks, such as high cost of systems, complicated deployment, overloading the RNC, and possibly providing limited data.        iii. Drive Test, typically done by a RF/cellular engineer driving a vehicle around a designated area while making one or more traffic sessions (such as voice calls) using his cellular equipment. During the drive test, the RF engineer monitors traffic and radio performance by noting radio link drops, for example, and/or collecting actual downlink data such as signal strength directly from a mobile telephone. Such a method bears high cost and does not represent the radio condition experienced by all MSa in the area in which the Drive Test was conducted, mainly because the Drive Test is limited only to public areas.        
Each of the above methods can provide only a partial solution to the need of operators to receive accurate and indicative analysis of radio coverage conditions provided by the network to their subscribers, and to do so in a cost effective manner. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method of analyzing radio coverage contribution of cells to a network, for the purpose of analyzing, planning, optimization and maintenance of the network.